Test and measurement systems are designed to receive signals, sample the signals, and display the results. For example, a test and measurement system may be implemented to determine and display characteristics of signals occurring at a device under test (DUT). In some cases, the test and measurement system may be located remotely from the DUT. For example, some DUT signals may be altered by the presence of any electrical system in close proximity to the DUT. In such cases, the test and measurement system may be located remotely from the DUT to support electrical isolation of the DUT, which results in increased measurement accuracy. However, the signals from the DUT may still traverse cabling to reach the remotely located test and measurement system. The signals may be altered during transition between the DUT and the test and measurement system, which may reduce the accuracy of the displayed results at the test and measurement system.
Aspects of the invention address these and other issues.